Libri di LucA
by Daimaki
Summary: sebuah perkumpulan dengan kedok perkumpulan buku kini meluas. Mereka akan membalas dendamnya pada perkumpulan buku suci yang menghancurkan mereka. Dengan kedok sebuah buku mereka membunuh para anggota dengan sekali hentakan. RnR please


Libri di Luca

summary: sebuah perkumpulan dengan kedok perkumpulan buku kini meluas. Mereka akan membalas dendamnya pada perkumpulan buku suci yang menghancurkan mereka. Dengan kedok sebuah buku mereka membunuh para anggota dengan sekali hentakan.

Disclainer: punya SAYA! setelah 1 abad lagi tunggu aja pasti punyaku!

Ceritanya juga punya SAYA! (plak) ini dari novel tebel Libri di Luca ceritanya keren banget aku baca dalam waktu 3 hari sampai tengah malam.

Warning: Yaoi (masih lama), people name (selalu), OC (sudah biasa), dan yang lainnya...

Majapahit : Luca Bridgetown

Indonesia : Ranggala Bridgetown

Rome : Hekla Samuel

Australia : Refal Linschoten

Singapura: Bella Teracess

* * *

><p>16.00 di sebuah toko buku...<p>

Luca seorag pecinta buku yang kini sudah tua, berambut putih yang terlihat masih diselingi warna hitam yang kini ditutupi topi warna coklat tua. Bajunya berupa jas dan celana panjangnya yang berwarna hitam. Ia membawa sebuah koper tua, dan kini sedang berjalan ke sebuah toko buku. Ia memasuki toko buku tersebut sambil menghirup aroma lama toko tersebut sambil menelusuri buku per buku. Koper yang kini ia tenteng ia taruh di samping meja kasir dan tentu topinya kini berada di atas meja. Ia memiliki harapan dapat meninggal di antara buku-buku yang sangat ia sayangi.

Ia menjelajahi ruang demi ruang, menyentuh buku tersebut dan merasakan struktur buku tersebut satu-persatu. Ia pun menjelajahinya hanya dengan menggengam buku-buku tersebut dengan jari-jemarinya yang panjang dan lentik. Ia menemukan bahwa buku-buku tersebut sudah terganti dengan buku-buku baru yang disusun di rak-rak sesuai dengan urutannya. Sesekali ia mengambil sebuah buku, mempelajari judulnya, membaca ringkasan di belakang sampul buku, dan membacanya beberapa halaman. Setelah puas mengamati buku, ia kembali menelusuri buku-buku.

Ia beralih ke lantai 2, dimana dari sana orang-orang dapat melihat lantai 1 yang berada di bawahnya. Setelahnya ia mengambil segelas sampage, sambil mengitari toko. Sampai ke sebuah buku, ia mengamati ilustrasinya yang sangat indah dan sampul bukunya yang masih terlapisi dengan emas dan permata yang ditata secara rapih dan apik. Sebuah gambar prajurit yang menggenggam sebuah tombak dengan seekor kuda yang hanya dengan rangka-rangkanya saja terukir dengan baiknya di sampul kayu tersebut.

Ia mengambil buku tersebut, itulah satu-satunya buku yang menggunakan bahasa favoritnya sansekerta. Halaman pertama dilewati, halaman kedua pun dilewati, kata-kata dihayati dengan baik dan ceritanya mengalun dengan tenangnya. Sampai pada beberapa saat ada sebuah paksaan untuk terus menelusuri kata-perkata, halaman-perhalaman. Semakin lama ia dipaksa untuk membaca semakin cepat dan cepat, dan makin lama kata-kata itu berebutan untuk dibacakan sampai setiap tarikan nafas hanya setiap kali selesai kalimat-perkalimat. Keringatnya kini telah mengotori lembaran kertas tersebut.

Luca yang kini sudah menua tentu tak sanggup untuk menahan cepatnya kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, ia sama sekali tak dapat mengontrol untuk tidak membacanya. Mungkin bila saat itu ia masih muda, mungkin ia masih dapat untuk menghentikannya. Sampai saat itu ia tak kuat lagi dan menabrak pagar pembatas dimana orang-orang dapat melihat lantai 1 dan terjatuh ke bawah karena kayu yang kini tua. Tubuh tua Luca kini menghantam lantai dengan suara dentuman yang berat.

* * *

><p>04.00 di sebuah apartemen kecil...<p>

Kini seorang pria sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadiri sebuah pengadilan. Namanya adalah Ranggala Bridgetown, setiap kali ia akan melakukan pengadilan ia tak pernah berhasil untuk tidur. Ia selalu membaca opininya berulang-ulang sambil meminum kopinya, ini bukan kali pertama ia mengalaminya. Kini ia sedang menghirup kopinya, tentu sambil membaca skripsinya lagi. Ia selalu tak ingin mendapat kesan buruk semudah apapun pengadilan yang ia hadapi.

Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan mengambil koran paginnya. Lalu ia kembali membaca argumentnya sampai 2 jam lamanya dengan segelas kopi yang baru dituangnya. Bahkan teman-temannya tak tahu seberapa besar usaha Angga dalam mempersiapkan argumen terakhirnya. Kasus kali ini mengenai Antonio seorang joki game internet yang dikira sebagai pencuri oleh seorang tetangganya.

Setiap pengadilan yang dihadapkan pada Rangga, banyak sekali orang yang menghadiri untuk melihat secara langsung pengacara terkenal yang dapat mengalahkan para penantang yang datang untuk memenangkan pengadilan.

Tadi pagi kliennya ini meneleponnya, sepertinya membutuhkan tumpangan.

"Hai Bridgetown aku butuh tumpangan nih, maukah kau mengantarku ke ruang pengadilan," kata si Spain menelepon.

"Oh boleh saja anda tinggal dimana," kata Rangga mulai mempersiapkan catatan.

"Bridgetown tak usalah kau terlalu resmi nah di Jl. Highway Hell 67 nomor 14," kata Spain yang tetap asik dengan internetnya.

"Baiklah saya akan segera ke sana," kata Rangga dengan suara khasnya dan bahasanya yang baku.

Kini ia mulai berpakaian dengan baju kemeja berwarna putih dengan dasi berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang dengan warna hitam. Ia menuju mobilnya porsche hitam. Dan menerobos hujan yang menghalangi jalan ke rumah tersebut, dengan kertas-kertas yang ia ambil dan menaruhnya ke dalam mobil. Walaupun hujan sebesar ini tetap saja jalanan penuh dengan pengguna jalan dan pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang dari trotoar ke trotoar.

* * *

><p>06.00 di apartemen klien Antonio...<p>

Di flat apartemen Antonio yang paling bawah jadi ia dapat mengambil alih taman yang berada di depan kamarnya tersebut. Tentu juga terdapat kata-kata "Toko Pojokan" sebagai penyindir orang-orang yang memasuki flat milik Antonio. Kata para tetangga bila kau memasuki flat milik Antonio, jangan lewat pintu depan lewatlah pintu samping halaman. Saat ia sudah di depan pintu, ia mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Saat pintu dibuka, terlihatlah seorang pria berambut coklat, dengan kaos bertuliskan "Silahkan masuk Sir" dengan celana pendeknya yang berwarna biru.

"Ah ayo masuk, maaf tempatnya berantakan. Kau tahu bukan pada saat si polisi sialan itu datang melewati pintu depan dan tak bersedia masuk lewat pintu samping," kata Antonio sambil membawa teh dan dihidangkan ke Rangga.

"Ah ya aku ingat, sampai kau harus mendapat patah tulang lengan dan beberapa lebam di sekitar pipi," kata Rangga tenang sambil menghirup tehnya dengan tenang.

"Ya mereka dengan sengaja. Padahal aku menumpuk barangku di pintu depan, dan malah aku dikira memperlambat proses penyelidikan," kata Antonio dengan muka sebal.

"Ah ya bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang," kata Rangga kembali.

"Ah akhirnya aku tak usah makan makanan pagi sialan itu pada siang hari dan malam. Aku mendapat makanan beku," kata Antonio yang pekerjaannya bahkan membuat Rangga mendapatkan kereta bayi dari sebuah kuis di internet, kadang ia memasang game di sebuah situs bank.

"Ya sudah ayo kita berangkat. Aku tak ingin kita mendapat kesan buruk di saat pertama," kata Rangga melipat tangannya, karena ia tak pernah ingin terlambat.

"Oke tenanglah tunggu aku dulu ya...," kata Antonio langsung kembali ke kamarnya dan mulai berganti baju. Sedangkan Rangga hanya menatap mesin culci, laptop, hp, dan bahkan terdapat popok yang masih dalam bungkusnya dengan rapi yang disusun secara berkelempok.

Terlihat kini Antonio menggunakan baju kemeja berwarna kulit, dengan dasi berwarna merah hijau belang, dengan paduan celana panjang coklat beige. Kini terlihat betul-betul rapi, dengan dasinya yang berbentuk kupu-kupu.

"Nah aku siap ayo kita berangkat," kata Antonio yang mengikuti Rangga ke dalam mobil. Tentu iapun melihat argumen yang akan dibicarakan oleh Rangga.

"Aku akan menuntut dengan hal-hal yang terjadi padaku," kata Antonio mulai berdumel.

"Yah kau tahu, kau dapat menguras uang mereka setelah kita memenangkan persidangan terakhir kita," kata Rangga kini mulai menyetir.

"Sip kuras uang mereka. Aku percaya kau dapat memenangkannya untukku oh salah kita," kata Antonio tenang sambil mengunyah sebuah tomat yang dari tadi ia pegang.

* * *

><p>08.30 di ruang pengadilan...<p>

Terlihat sudah banyak sesak orang berada di ruang pengadilan hanya untuk melihat kehebatan Rangga sang pengacara yang selalu membawakan argumennya. Ada beberapa teman Antonio juga beberapa teman dan rekan dan juga kenalan Rangga di sekolah hukumnya. Mereka sangat antusias dengan argumen terakhir dari Rangga. Terlihat juga si penuntut Romano lelaki yang sangat membenci Antonio. Sebetulnya mereka sudah tahu siapakah pemenangnya.

Maka saat 5 orang hakim dan para saksi sudah hadir maka pengadilanpun dimulai, diawali dengan pemberian kesimpulan dari seorang pengacara yaitu Panji Mikkel, seorang pengacara yang masih baru dan sepertinya masih belum banyak pengalaman. Sebetulnya pula kasus ini memiliki beberapa kejanggalan, seperti bukti-bukti yang ada, dan beberapa kebenaran yang terlihat dibuat-buat.

Dan kini sampailah pada saat Rangga kini mengatakan kesimpulannya. Ia membaca seperti berbicara dengan biasa, bahkan ia tak terlihat sedang membaca. Ia dapat membacanya tanpa terlihat gerakan mata kebawah dan ke atas. Bahkan banyak orang kagum pada saat Rangga membaca argumennya. Panji dan Romano sang penantang hanya menenggelamkan diri berusaha untuk tidak gugup menghadapi argumen Rangga yang begitu bagusnya.

Dan setelah palu diketuk maka yang memenangkan pengadilan adalah Rangga sang pengacara dengan cara lihainya dapat memojokkan para lawannya yang kini hanya termenung di pojok ruangan. Sedangkan para teman dan kenalan Rangga mulai menyelamati Rangga yang kini berhasil mengalahkan pengacara baru.

"Wah kau selalu terlihat awesome deh kalau sedang berbicara di tengah panggung itu," kata Gilbert Percival sambil memukul punggung Rangga dengan tenang.

"Rangga kau keren juga ya...," kata Why si sekretaris langsung menyikut lengan Rangga.

Setelahnya sebetulnya mereka akan mengajak Rangga untuk makan-makan untuk merayakannya namun semuanya ditolak secara halus oleh Rangga. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja kliennya datang untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Untung saja aku memilihmu Bridgetown, mungkin aku tak akan memenangkan pengadilan bodoh ini," kata Antonio mengedip ke arah Romano yang sedang marah dengan pengacaranya yang agak buruk.

Namun tiba-tiba si Refal datang dan menawarkan sesuatu. Terlihat bahwa sudah banyak pengacara yang sudah berusaha menyelesaikannya.

"Apa pendapatmu mengenai sebuah tantangan yang sebenarnya Bridgetown. Kau mau menerimanya?" kata Farel dengan muka tersenyum.

"Aku menerimanya," kata Rangga tersenyum juga.

Senyum Farel semakin melebar," kau seperti orang yang mau membantu orang yang sudah hampir mengenai deathline," kata Farel semakin tiba-tiba tangannya membentuk pistol," kalau begitu kasus si Ludwig kau yang tangani. Besok kau datang ke kantorku dan membicarakannya," kata Farel semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, wah, wah, Farel apa yang yang kau katakan pada Rangga," kata Gilbert dengan tenangnya.

"Cih, tanyakan sendiri saja pada orangnya," kata Farel langsung pergi tanpa permisi lagi.

"Dia memberiku kasusnya si Ludwig," kata Rangga tenang kembali.

"Entah ia ingin mempromosikanmu atau membunuhmu hah? Dia sudah lama sekali tak menginjakkan kakinya lagi di sini," kata Gilbert menyikut lengan Rangga.

"Terima kasih atas dukungannya," kata Rangga memegang tangannya yang disikut.

"Ah ya tunggu semua orang mendengar itu. Argumen terkhirmu bagus sekali Rangga," katanya lagi dan pergi ke tempat lain.

Akhirnya ia dapat mencari udara dahulu. Kasus Ludwig, kasus yang mengenai pembajakan perusahaan. Ia dituduh mengakibatkan kerugian bagi 150 perusahaan yang telah ia bajak. Sudah diperkirakan apa yang ia lakukan sudah tidak bermoral. Dahulu kasus ini sudah mencapai puncaknya saat 3 tahun yang lalu. Namun berkas-berkasnya bersebaran karena para pengacara memiliki kantor tersendiri yang selalu berbeda-beda. Dan terakhir kesulitan dalam kasus ini bukan hanya karena berkas-berkasnya saja, namun Ludwigpun kadang tak pernah memedulikan pengacara dan mendokumentasikannya seperti tak peduli. Bahkan ia pernah main golf di saat-saat genting.

Namun pada saat itu juga ada seorang polisi muda datang menghampiri Rangga yang sedang merayakan kemenangannya. Polisi itu menariknya dan mengatakan sesesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka oleh Rangga.

"Maaf apakah anda Ranggala Bridgetown?" tanya polisi tersebut mulai berkata.

"Ya saya sendiri sebetulnya ada apa?" tanya Rangga menanggapi perkataan polisi tersebut.

"Ayah anda yang bernama Luca Bridgetown ditemukan tewas karena jatuh dari lantai dua. Diperkirakan karena kecelakaan," kata si polisi menusuk tajam tepat di badan Rangga. Seorang ayah yang tak pernah ia temui setelah ia terpaksa menetap di rumah pasangan Roderich dan Elizaveta.

"Aku turut berduka cita bro," kata Antonio sambil memegang pundak Rangga.

* * *

><p>11.00 esok harinya di sebuah gereja...<p>

Luca kini akan dimakamkan di Assistens Cametery di antara makam penulis hebat yang pernah ada. Pada saat itu Rangga datang di saat-saat terakhir ia bertemu dengan Luca ayahnya sendiri. Ia pun bertemu dengan Samuel seorang dari Rome yang sudah menjadi pegawai dan sahabat Luca saat ia masih hidup. Rangga ingat sekali saat ia kecil dengan Samuel dan ayahnya, mereka membaca buku bersama-sama dengan riang gembira sampai ibu Rangga meninggal. Tiba-tiba saja Luca menjadi pemurung dan tak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun termasuk Rangga, tentu kecuali Samuel yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya.

Tak menyangka sudah 15 tahun berlalu namun tetap saja Samuel masih terlihat sama saat ia bertemu dengannya saat ia masih kecil.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Rangga," kata Samuel dengan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ah ya senang juga berteman denganmu," kata Rangga balas memeluk, tak terasa waktu telah berjalan tetapi berbeda dengan Samuel.

"Kau ingat, dulu saat itu kau hanya setinggi buku ensiklopedia jilid 5 edisi binatang," kata Samuel membayangkannya.

"Ya begitulah...," kata Rangga yang masih mengapit tasnya.

"Ah ayo mari masuk dulu ke dalam," kata Samuel.

Terlihat sekali di dalam ada ibu dengan anaknya yang menangis, para bapak dan ibu, para remaja, bahkan terlihat ada seorang anak kecil yang bawel. Sebetulnya kalau orang-orang melihat Anggapun seperti berbicara dengan seorang remaja yang baru saja masuk SMA. Dan banyak orang lainnya, sebetulnya Rangga bingung karena terlihat ayahnya hanya memiliki sedikit teman. Bagaimana mereka mengenal Luca. Terlihat banyak sekali orang dengan berbeda negara termasuk seorang Amerika, England, dan Rusia.

Mereka terlihat berbisik-bisik saat melihat Rangga dan Samuel datang ke dalam, terlihat pula sebuah peti berwarna putih dan sebuah bucket berwarna putih berada di atas dada Luca, banyak bucket lain yang diberikan orang lain termasuk dari sekretarisnya Why dengan tulisan "Rangga". Lalu ia mulai bertanya.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Rangga menatap orang-orang tersebut.

"Orang-orang yang membeli buku di toko," kata Samuel dengan tenang sambil memegang pundak Rangga.

Dan tiba-tiba kembali ingatan masa kecil Rangga bermunculan saat ia masih tinggal bersama ayahnya Luca. Namun tiba-tiba Samuel mengutarakan ucapannya yang ceria dan mengenai kebersamaannya selama 40 tahun di dalam toko buku tersebut yang sudah seperti sesama rekan. Dan juga ucapannya diakhiri dengan sebuah buku yang bagus yang membuat Rangga membayangkan hal yang indah walau ia belum membacanya.

Sampailah selesai pidato dari Samuel, mereka bertepuk tangan riuh diiringi turunnya Samuel dan kembali ke tempat setelah 1 himne (lagu pujian untuk Tuhan). Rangga hanya merasa bahwa sangat kurang kalau ia hanya berpartisipasi secara kecil, dan ia merasa bahwa orang akan berpikir bahwa ia sombong. dan akhirnya berkahir, semuanya terbagi menjadi 2 bagian ada yang pulang ada yang ke arahnya.

"Wah kau mirip sekali dengan Luca," kata Alfred sambil memeluknya secara brutal.

"Aneh sekali ia tak pernah membicarakanmu," kata Arthur sambil memegang dagunya.

"Aku anak semata wayangnya," kata Rangga menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ah sudah kami pamit dulu," kata Alfred menunduk dan pulang keluar dari gereja.

"Tunggu aku dasar Hamburger Freak!" kata Arthur mengejar

Maka semua orang pergi dan tinggalah Samuel dan Rangga, maka mereka memutuskan kembali ke toko buku tersebut.

* * *

><p>13.00 di toko buku...<p>

Sampaiah di toko buku tersebut, masih sama dengan kayunya yang menua namun agak berbeda dimana para pagar di lantai 2 kini masih terlihat baru. Ia mulai mengingatnya di saat ia masih kecil dan berlarian di antara rak-rak buku ini. Sampai tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis melirik ke arah Rangga secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Siapa dia Samuel?" tanya Rangga berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Ah dia adalah pegawai baru yang bekerja beberapa tahun yang lalu," kata Samuel tersenyum manis ke arah gadis yang malu-malu datang ke arah Rangga. Gadis itu sangat manis, ia berkacamata dan kini sedang memegang setumpukan 2 buku yang lumayan berat.

"Ah siapa namamu?" tanya Rangga sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Bela Teracess," kata seorang perempuan sembunyi-sembunyi di balik rak buku. Sedangkan kini Angga hanya tersenyum kaku (blushing parah) karena melihat gadis itu sama dengan sang gadis.

"Ah andai saja aku masih muda~~," kata Samuel sukses membuat semua orang menjadi sweatdrop.

-to be continue-

Al-chan: akhirnya bisa dihentikan juga...

Mello: Hahaha segitu susahnya mau dipotong dimana.

Al-chan: Ah ya aku minta reviewnya dong boleh deh kasi nasihat, atau saran boleh!

Mello: Itu malah kayaknya harus kalau pake "!"

Al-chan: YA sudah klik yang warnanya biru dong...


End file.
